Tran Wu
Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu is one of the two main tritagonists of Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid alongside his best friend Cole Burris. He is a 23-year-old necklace-wearer, captain, tour guide and Jeet Kune Do Champ and played by Karl Yune. Profile *Name: Tran Wu *Birth name: Trenton Danny Wu *Age: 23 *Alignment: Good *Birthplace: San Francisco, California *Hometown: Malibu, California *Height: 6'"1" *Weight: 109 lbs. *Birthday: July 24th *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Blood Type: O *Hair: Brownish Black *Eyes: Dark Brown *Good Friend: Bill Johnson *Best Friend: Cole Burris, Sam Rogers and Kong *Favorite Color: Red and Blue *Favorite Food: Chinese Dumplings *Favorite Movie: The Jungle Book *Favorite TV Show: Programs on Animal Planet *Favorite Magazine: Animal Magazines *Favorite Jungle Book Character: Mowgli *Favorite Animal: Giraffes and Elephants *Favorite Thing To Wear: His Chinese Fishtail Scab Necklace (which he still wears for keeps ever since he earned it from his aunt when he was 8 years old after beating up school bullies in the Jeet Kune Do match) *Favorite Book: Animal Books *Allergies: Peanuts �� and Strawberries �� *Fears: He's brave, fearless and not afraid of anything *Likes: His necklace, His family including his little sister Val, Jeet Kune Do, Singing, Kong (because he's so cute), Company, Being Alone, Animals, Nature, Dancing, Having Fun *Dislikes: Failing, His pet snake's death, When he accidentally put the raw egg in his hair at show and tell and the bullies made fun of his hair covered in egg yolk back when he was 9 years old, Bullies, Bad people, Being betrayed, When Cole gets separated, Being bullied, Being laughed at, Being taunted, Being teased, Being pranked on, Byron's Indonesian language quotes, Peanuts, Strawberries, Being grounded, His friend being grounded *Parents: Wendy Ho and Thom Wu (Wendy died when Tran was only 10) *Siblings: Val Wu (younger sister), Aaron Wu (older brother), Lester Mark Wu (twin brother) *Other Family: Maternal Grandparents (both died of illness when Tran was in his early 20s), Paternal Grandparents (both live in Borneo), Aunts, Uncles, Julie Wu (younger paternal cousin), Other Cousins *Pets: Mushu (dog), Mi-Mi (cat), Ping (rabbit), Ming-Ming (guinea pig), Lea (ball python, deceased: Tran accidentally killed her with his bike when he was 9 and she was 15), Lee-Wun (turtle), Nin (goldfish), Lexi (parakeet) *Romances: Jamie Wang (girlfriend, ever since his childhood) Family Tran was born in Chinatown of San Francisco, California to his Hong Kong Chinese parents and when he was 5 years old, the family moved to Malibu where his little sister Val was born almost 3 years later. He has an older brother Aaron (who appears in the Diddy music video), an identical twin brother Lester Mark (who appears in Three Of A Kind an the IVY music video) and a younger sister Val Wu (who later appears in the Sci-Fy television movie Ice Sharks). His aunt Marissa is a Jeet Kune Do instructor from the Jeet Kune Do match where she awarded her nephew with a Chinese fishtail scab necklace which he still wears for keeps. His paternal grandparents both live in Borneo. His younger cousin Julie Wu lives in San Francisco. His other cousins and other aunts and uncles live in the USA while his uncle Bob Ho is a spy from China. Tran was only 10 when his mother died from illness. The Wu family has seven pets: Mushu (dog), Mi-Mi (cat), Ping (bunny rabbit), Ming-Ming (guinea pig), Lee-Wun (turtle), Nin (goldfish) and Lexi (parakeet). Before Tran had Lee-Wun, he owned a pet snake Lea who had accidentally killed with his bike when he was 9 and she was 15 and her skull and tail bones were accidentally crushed by the bike's wheels. She was buried to her funeral where he never forgot her. Tran's Look Appearance He is Chinese-American and has neck-length black hair, a freckle on the top of his right cheek and dark brown eyes and around his neck which has a Chinese double-fishtail scab which is aunt Marissa gave to him when he was 8 is his necklace. He also wears a dark blue tank top, grayish-aquamarine pants, a tattoo on his both shoulders since his 17th birthday, black shoes and sometimes white-yellow short sleeved buttoned shirt. Tran's Necklace His necklace has a Chinese double-fishtail-like scab attached to it which has a little upside-down heart-shaped empty hole. He was 8 years old when he earned it from his aunt Marissa after beating up school bullies that picked on him at school in the Jeet Kune Do match and still wears it for keeps. Early Years Prior to Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu was born in the Chinatown of San Francisco, California to his Hong Kong Chinese parents and by the time he was 5, the family moved to Malibu. He is the second-elder of four children along with his twin brother Lester Mark (4 minutes younger) and also has a younger sister Val (almost 8 years younger) and an older brother Aaron (almost 4 years older). His cousin Julie lives in San Francisco, his other aunts and uncles all live in other parts of United States, his paternal grandparents both live in a boat-house in Borneo, his uncle Bob Ho is a secret agent from China and his aunt Marissa is a Jeet Kune Do instructor of the Jeet Kune Do match. Tran and Mark have been best friends and twins since they were born and the twin boys and their best friends Cole Burris and Sam Rogers have been best friends since pre-school. Tran has also been in romances with Jamie Wang ever since 1st grade. He has also been good friends with Bill Johnson ever since he was 7 years old and Bill was 11 almost 12. At the age of 8 years old, after beating up school bullies, Tran was awarded with a Chinese fishtail scab necklace from his aunt Marissa which he still wears for keeps. One week later, he had also went camping with Cole and brought his pet ball python Lea who accidentally freaked Cole out. Tran calmed him down and said "Don't worry, it's just Lea. You scared her. Lea is a python. She doesn't bite because she loves hugs.". Cole said "Yes, Lea does, but I still hate other snakes because they scare me. She accidentally did. At least, she's so cute.". One time after that, he designed a prince crown with burrs for the school play The Swan Princess and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial. After the Peanut Butter Prince commercial, his prince crown got stuck in his hair and his dad had to cut the burrs out. The next day, Tran attended Eddie Burris's funeral where he made a speech about his life, death and memories. At the age of 9, Tran stayed home alone capable enough for the first time. He also stayed up until 11:00pm on school nights, weekends and days off of school the first time too. Just to his neck-length, Tran had also grown out his hair. He went to Borneo the first time where he met the monkey named Kong and befriended him and both he and Kong are still friends. One the morning of school picture day, he accidentally stuck the raw egg in his hair while at show and tell on the morning of picture day and tried to get it out in the bathroom, but the same bullies he knocked down at the Jeet Kune Do match Jack Byron, Macy Rutherford, Sam "Schrader" Hader, David "Shredder" Bana, Sara Perry and Chip Winslow bullied, laughed at, taunted and teased him about his hair covered in egg yolk by sing-song-ing "Tranny's hair is a farty!" repeatedly in the bathroom, in the hall, in the auditorium and in the lunchroom which made him cry in sobs, Sam comforted him and Cole asked him what was the matter. Tran realized he had stuck the egg in his hair and he tried to get it out when the bullies taunted, laughed at, bullied and teased him. He had to talk to the principal right away and he spoke up to Principal John Livingston about his hair problem after Cole told him to hurry back. Tran ran into the principal's office and told the principal "Principal Livingston, it's picture day today and I accidentally stuck the raw egg in my hair. And I tried to get it out, but Jack and the other bullies bullied, taunted, teased and laughed at me.". The principal said "Don't worry, Tran, I realize you couldn't stand up for yourself. All you gotta do is stand up for the bullies.". Tran replied "I will. Thanks, Principal Livingston.". Livingston replied "You're welcome. And before your class picture, you can go back to class now.". Tran replied "I will. Bye!" and ran out of the principal's office and ran in the halls. Cole said "Tran, you're back, but please. No running in the halls." and Sam said "You could fall down and trip." and Tran apologized "Sorry, Sam. Sorry, Cole.". The principal called as Jack came straight to his office "Miss Lilly's class! Please come in the auditorium for your class picture! Not you, Jackson David Byron, come here in my office right now!" and Jack asked the principal "Alright, alright, alright, alright, I'm out. I'm out. Oh, is this necessary?!" and the principal replied "Yes! You bullied him along with other students! That's it, Jack, I've had it with you bullying him and other students! You are hereby banished and expelled from Malibu Elementary School forever!" and Jack was expelled from that school forever and thrown in the dumpster by Tran's twin brother Mark and pleaded "You can't expel me! Now come on! Please! I will behave! Oh, is that necessary?! It's not! At least let me come back and be real good!" and then yelled after being trashed in the dumpster "God-dang it! Oh man! I got banished and expelled!" and pleaded "At least let me go back and be real good!" which got Sara upset for their friend's expulsion and Macy to calm her down. After that, Tran's classroom teacher Miss Lilly brushed the egg out of his hair as Cole came back and asked "Tran, aren't you coming for our class picture?" and Tran replied "I'll catch up you guys in a sec." as his teacher still brushed the egg yolk out. After that, Miss Lilly's class took their class picture and then Tran had his picture taken and his picture came out good. He forgave his mom as she apologized to him "I'm sorry about the egg.". Tran had also accidentally killed Lea with his bike where her head was accidentally crushed by the bike's wheels and her tailbone was accidentally crushed by the bike's wheels too. He apologized to her for running her over so she was buried to her funeral. She was then replaced with his new turtle Lee-Wun and Tran was happy with him but he also never forgot her. Cole apologized to Tran about Lea "I'm really sorry about your pet snake Lea. I'm glad she loved you and never forgets you.". Tran replied "Thank you, Cole. She was so cute. I'm glad I have Lee-Wun but also I will never forget her.". When Tran was 10 years old, his mother died of illness three weeks before he started 5th grade two days after Labor Day so he, his twin brother, older brother, younger sister, dad, aunts, uncles, cousins and maternal grandparents attended her funeral where he cried in sobs and also made a speech of her memories. He was also a groomsman alongside his big brother in his aunt's wedding wile his twin brother was the ring-bearer and his little sister was the flower girl. At the fifth grade school play The Jungle Book, Tran played the lead protagonist Mowgli the man-cub who wears the same necklace he wears and also a red loincloth, eats fruit and was raised by wolves while Cole played Baloo the bear who eats honey and saves Mowgli's life from a giant python, their new friend and new student Ben Douglas played Bagheera a sweet and kind panther who found Mowgli and brought him to the wolves, his arch-rival Shredder, one of the bullies, played Shere Khan the evil tiger who killed Mowgli's dad, Jamie played Raksha the wolf and Sam played Kaa the cute but creepy giant reticulated python. In the auditorium, his friend Bill sat in the audience and was eating popcorn in the auditorium causing Cole to whine "Tran, Bill's eating in the auditorium.". Tran said "Don't worry, Cole, I got it." and used the megaphone. He yelled at the megaphone to Bill "Bill! No food or beverages in the theater please!" and Bill apologized saying "Sorry, Tran." and put his popcorn down to save it for later and enjoyed the show. Tran announced "Hello. My name's Tran Wu. Welcome to our school play. This year we are doing The Jungle Book where I play Mowgli. So for your own safety, no eating, drinking, smoking or flashed photography. Everybody, you need to shut your phones off. Now, sit back, relax, enjoy and video recording is encouraged!". And then when the play finished, the crowd clapped and cheered. When Tran was 15, he made a speech of Cole's paternal grandparents' lives and deaths about their memories while Cole cried for his paternal grandparents' deaths. When the twins were almost 17 years old and Tran and Valerie were home from their grandparents's home, Lester smoked a cigarette on his way home from school. He got caught by his dad Thom and was grounded for a week with no car or video games for a week so he had his video games and car keys taken away. When he was 17, Tran had tattoos on both his shoulders on his and Lester's birthday. He, Lester, Jamie, Sam, Ben and Cole had also finished high school a month before his and Lester's 18th birthday. By the time Tran was in his early 20s, his both maternal grandparents died so he and the rest of his family attended their funeral where he cried in sobs and also made a speech about his maternal grandparents' memories. By the age of 23, Tran and his girlfriend Jamie said goodbye but promised to see each other again soon. He became a captain's assistant and visited his paternal grandparents' boat-house visiting them who he had not seen for a very long time and had a sleepover with them and then went off to the Borneo bar along with Bill before being picked up with Bill, Cole and now-scientist and former classmate Ben by Sam, Gordon Mitchell, now-scientist and former school bully Dr. Jack Byron and Gordon's girlfriend Gail Stern. Gallery Bloodorchidcast.JPG Tran W.JPG Trivia *By the time Tran was 8, he won his Chinese double-fishtail-scab necklace from his aunt after beating up school bullies and still wears it for keeps. *One week after the Jeet Kune Do match, he went camping with Cole and brought his pet ball python Lea and she accidentally scared Cole. *His younger sister Val Wu is a character of Ice Sharks and he also has a twin brother Lester Mark and older brother Aaron. *Tran and Kong had met and befriended each other ever since he was 9 after Bill introduced him to Kong (15 years before the others Jack, Gordon, Gail and Ben) while he was on his first trip to Borneo with his parents Thom and Wendy, 12-year-old brother Aaron, same-aged twin brother Lester Mark, 1-year-old younger sister Val and 14-year-old good friend Bill Johnson on the plane. He and Kong are still friends alongside Bill. Tran had to go to the Borneo bar the first time where he sang karaoke and danced while Thom, Wendy, Aaron and Mark were in the audience and Bill babysat Val at the Borneo hotel. *Tran is similar to Astrid Hofferson from Dreamworks Dragons franchise as he and Astrid are both fearless while Jamie Lloyd from the Halloween franchise is similar to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as she and Hiccup are both main protagonists. *His cousin Julie Wu is the star of The Puzzle Place where she is credited as Julie Woo. *Tran's younger sister Val still loves him anyway. She could've appeared in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid and wanted to go to the bar with him, but her brother told her no because she was too young for beer or alcoholic beverages and was underage so she was replaced by him because he was old enough to drink beer and other alcoholic drinks. *He accidentally killed his pet snake Lea with his bike when he was 9 and she was 15 and apologized to her for running her over so she was buried by him to her funeral. He replaced her with a new reptile: a pet turtle named Lee-Wun and was very happy with him but also he would never forget Lea. *Twin brother of Lester Mark Wu. *Older brother of Valerie Wu. *Younger Brother Aaron Wu. *His real name is Trenton Danny Wu. *His favorite Jungle Book character is Mowgli. He played the lead protagonist Mowgli in the 5th grade school play The Jungle Book. *He is brave, fearless and not afraid of anything unlike Cole who is a scaredy-cat mainly of snakes, heights and fire drills. *His favorite movie is The Jungle Book and his favorite TV Show is programs on Animal Planet. *Tran's siblings are younger sister Valerie nicknamed Val, a twin brother Lester Mark and older brother Aaron. *The film script says "This is Tran Danny Wu, 23, an Asian-American Jeet Kune Do champion with the scab necklace he still wears and dark neck-length hair.". Behind the Scenes *Rick Yune was originally going to play Tran in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid but he barfed, threw up and sneezed as the director gasped and "Rick, I'm afraid you will not be playing Tran Wu due your sickness. Why don't you change in your PJs and get to bed?". Rick Yune replied "Okay. AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-ACHOO!". He then changed into his pajamas and was sick in bed. He had a bad cold and stomach virus and could not play Tran due to terrible cold and stomach virus. So he decided to give it to his younger brother Karl Yune instead. Dwight Little asked him "Where's Rick?". Karl replied "He's sick. I'd better go check on him.". The director said "Hurry back!". Karl could not find his brother. He yelled "Rick? Rick, where are you?!". Rick replied "Over here. AAA-AAA-ACHOO! In bed sick. I don't feel well.". Karl ran to Rick who was sick in bed and asked him "Rick, Rick, are you okay?". Rick replied with a sneeze "No, Karl. I have a stomach virus and a terrible cold. AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-CHOO! So I can't play the role of Tran Wu in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. AAA-AAACHOO!". Karl said "That's a shame.". Rick continued as he gave his younger brother the role of Tran Wu "So I want you to play the role of Tran Wu in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid instead.". Karl received his Tran Wu role, gasped in delight and asked "Really?". Rick replied "Yeah. AAA-AAACHOO! And I want you to have this.". He gave his younger brother a Chinese fishtail scab necklace to wear by placing it on his neck. Karl gasped delightfully and was pleased with his necklace. He hugged his brother goodbye and headed off to the set and said "My necklace. It's cute. Thanks, Rick. Bye! See you soon! Now get some rest, okay?!". Rick replied "Okay. I will. AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-AAA-ACHOO!" and he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Dwight Little announced the other actors and filmmakers with some good news and bad news. He said "Guys, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is we are still making a movie called Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. The bad news is Rick Yune is sick. He has a bad cold and stomach virus and can't play the role of Tran Wu in the movie. But we cannot film the movie without the role of Tran.". The other cast members were upset because Rick was sick and were all worried that the filming would be cancelled without the role of Tran Wu. One cast member Johnny Messner sadly said "I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel it." the other cast member KaDee Strickland gasped in horror and said in disappointment "Cancelled?", everyone was disappointed and groaned in disappointment, another cast member Nicholas Gonzalez said also in disappointment "Aww, man!", Matthew Marsden said "We're gonna have to cancel it because Rick Yune is sick.", another cast member Morris Chestnut asked "Rick Yune?" and another cast member Salli Richardson-Whitfield asked "Sick?" and both Salli and Morris said in unison "Oh no!" and another cast member Eugene Byrd said "But, guys, we can't start the movie without the one playing Tran Wu! And we can't let this be cancelled!" and Morris Chestnut asked "Right, Eugene. We cannot cancel this production, but what are we gonna do now?". Another actor Denis Arndt "I don't know, but without the role of Tran, we cannot start the production.". The other cast members and filmmakers didn't know what to do now. Eugene cried "Aww, man!", Nicholas cried "Bummer!" and KaDee said "I guess not.", Eugene Byrd asked "But we are not giving up, are we?!". The other cast members replied "No." and Eugene Byrd yelled "No! We cannot let this be cancelled. So what should we do now?!". Dwight Little replied "If only if someone could play the role of Tran Wu in the movie Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid.". Just then, Karl Yune came back and appeared in front of them after receiving his Chinese double fishtail-shaped necklace to wear it, fixed up his hair and came up with a plan. He said "Don't worry, guys, I'll do it. My name's Karl Yune, Rick's younger brother and I will play the role of Tran just like my older brother Rick promised me and encouraged me.". The other cast members agreed and cheered up. Dwight Little agreed "Good idea. Rick Yune was going to play Tran but he's sick and will not be playing Tran Wu or joining, but I know someone who is Rick's younger brother and he is gonna be playing the role of Tran Wu and be joining us.". KaDee Strickland, Johnny Messner, Matthew Marsden and Nicholas Gonzalez yelled together "But wait, wait, wait!" and Morris Chestnut asked "What's your name?". Eugene Byrd asked "And where's Rick?". Salli Richardson-Whitfield asked "Who are you? Could you state your name again please? I cannot hear a word you were saying.". Karl Yune replied "My name is Karl Yune, Rick's younger brother. He's sick in bed with a cold and a stomach virus and can't play the role of Tran Wu due to his sick days.". Johnny Messner asked him sadly "But, Karl, what about the role of Tran Wu?". KaDee Strickland said sadly "Without it, it'll be such a shame that it'll be cancelled..." Eugene Byrd added sadly "And postponed to next week.". Karl replied happily and pleased "Don't worry. I'll take it and play the role of Tran Wu instead. Filming should not be postponed or cancelled, I promise.". Morris Chestnut agreed "Wow, that's good news.". Salli Richardson-Whitfield said cheerfully "Good plan, Karl. Good plan.". Johnny Messner said "So now that Rick's younger brother Karl plays Tran,". Eugene Byrd added "then we don't have to cancel it." KaDee Strickland asked "Right, Director Little?". The director announced "Right. That is good news. Because Rick Yune is sick in bed with a cold and a stomach virus and can't play Tran Wu, his younger brother Karl Yune will be playing Tran Wu instead! And the movie filming must go on!". Thanks to Karl Yune who was playing Tran Wu, the other cast members and filmmakers clapped and cheered and now everybody was happy they did not cancel the production. Quotes *(first line) (laughing) Your Indonesian sucks. Stick to English. *Rainy season? Won't be cheap. *I'll have a talk with the captain. *(after putting his carved phone through his ear) Try my phone. Works just as good, but it's free. *(laughing) *All right. *So how many flowers does it take to save the world? *River's flooded. We can't see the banks. *It's just ahead. *Rudder's jammed. *We missed our turnoff. *Everybody! Hang on! *Police. The nearest route patrol is back in Pandrang. The only way it can get to us is over that. *Ben? *Stop! (just as Gordon is about to put his shoe back on) *Careful. (He knocks the spider out of Gordon's shoe) *If that thing a bit you, you'd be lumpuh. Paralyzed like stone for two days. *Livingston! *Lopaks. *Local tribe. *There are still some villages around here. *They haven't practiced headhunting in Borneo for over a century. *They must be along this branch in the river. If we can find their village, maybe they can lend us a boat. *Stay quiet. They're on the burial ground. *Males must have come here looking for the female. *They took their boats. *The raft! *Doesn't matter. They can sense their body heat. *(after finding a frightened Cole who is placing his hands on the front of Tran's necklace) Stay...... together. *Let's go. *I don't know. *I found you, didn't I? Anacondas: The Hunt For The Blood Orchid He has sacrificed himself to save his friends Cole, Bill, Gail and Sam and allow them to escape the cave. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Anaconda characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Anaconda